Bergmann M 1080 (Farming Simulator 15)
The Bergmann M 1080 is a Manure Spreader available in Farming Simulator 15. It is designed to cover fields with Manure (a byproduct of Cow farming), doubling the yielded crops. This is the smallest vehicle available for this task, and the Manure itself is practically free, but requires plenty of work and is only truly useful for very small fields. Overview The M 1080 is a fairly simple device that can spread Manure on a field. It is an open-top hopper on wheels, capable of holding up to 6,800 liters of Manure. At the back of the hopper are several rotating corkscrews that can eject the Manure behind the vehicle as it moves, at a rate of 75 liters per second. Any piece of fertilized land will give double the Crop yield the next time it becomes ripe for harvest. Fertilization of a field can be performed at any point before the crops have ripened, and will always result in double crop yield. It can be done on ripe crops, but in that case it will only apply to the next crop grown on the same field. The extra revenue from fertilized crops will probably cover the cost of this tool the very first time you use it. The M 1080 has a attachment point, which can only be directly attached behind small to mid-sized tractors. It can also be attached to larger tractors, by using a Weight as an adapter. The M 1080 has a working width of only 6.0 meters, which is very narrow compared to most other fertilization machines. It enforces a speed limit of 20 km/h while operating. Despite the relatively high speed limit, the M 1080 will take much longer than other fertilization machines to process even a small field, due to its width. The store reports that this tool requires 51 kW / 70 hp to operate. This number is practically meaningless, because no towing tractor is too weak to provide this much power. When full, however, the M 1080 is heavy enough to cause minor driving problems for the smallest tractors, but should still work with them well enough. If operating this tool manually, you will first need to fill it with Manure. This substance is a byproduct of Cow husbandry, and is only created by Cows once their shed has been filled with Straw (which itself is a free byproduct of Wheat and Barley harvests). Manure builds up over time in a special area right next to the Cow Pasture. The M 1080 will refuse to activate if it does not contain at least 1 liter of Manure. Loading the Manure into the M 1080 requires a separate Front Loader with a Universal Bucket, or other similar device. It must scoop up Manure from the storage area, and dump it into the M 1080. This is a time-consuming process, that may result in the loss of Manure if dumped incorrectly. Also note that the Manure holding area can only contain up to 100,000 liters of Manure at any time. If you use a Hired Worker to operate the M 1080, the hopper does not absolutely require filling - but the Hired Worker will charge you a much greater amount of money for each liter he uses while the hopper is empty. Each hectare of land covered with automatically-purchased manure will cost you around $30,500, which is far more than the yield of a hectare of field even when planted with the most profitable crops. This is a net loss of money. It is therefore recommended that you make sure never to let your Worker run out of Fertilizer, to avoid wasting money this way. Note that unlike Sowing Machines, a Manure Spreader will start expending Fertilizer as soon as it is activated, even if you are not on the field, or are running it over a part of the field that has already been fertilized. The tiny holding capacity of the M 1080 is sufficient to cover less than 0.3 hectares in one go, and therefore needs constant refilling to avoid incurring extra costs. The need to run the machine all the way back to the Cow Pasture to reload it (with cumbersome equipment like a Front Loader) makes the whole process tedius and extremely time consuming. It is a cheap option for the early game, due to Manure itself being basically free, but the effort may simply be too great. Consider this carefully when choosing your fertilizer equipment. Specifications * Front Hitch: Category:Farming Simulator 15 Manure Spreaders Category:Farming Simulator 15 Bergmann